


日常纷扰

by RanshinNusuko



Category: Shazam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Summary: 小男孩吵架和好日常





	日常纷扰

Freddy Freeman现在牛上天了。  
不光因为他拥有了飞行能力——某种意义上他真的能上天了，只是没几个人知道——现在全校都知道他是费城第一超级英雄的好朋友，恶霸见了他毕恭毕敬，迷妹见了他蜂拥而至，说话的没说过话的，全都私下里把头凑到一起小声说：“你看，那就是白披风超级英雄的好朋友。”  
没什么可怀疑的，就连红披风的那位都来了，几位激动点的粉丝当场就晕了过去。  
那可是超人啊！！！  
全美，不，全世界无人不知无人不晓的超级英雄，如此自然的端着他们学校同款的塑料餐盘，坐在Freddy的旁边，一副很熟的样子。他的另一边坐着白披风——对于费城人民来说，意义不亚于红的那位——正一脸笑容，说着什么Freddy是他最好的挚友，是教会他成为超级英雄的人。  
那个没爹没妈的奇葩小瘸子？认真的？  
但事实就在眼前。就算下一秒蝙蝠侠破窗而入，或者神奇女侠打碎天花板从楼上跳下来，也不会惹得任何人的怀疑了。  
自此，Freddy Freeman由学校里人人都能踩一脚的底层边缘小透明，一跃成了学校里的风云人物。  
“超人人怎么样？”  
“白披风的英雄名字定下来了吗？”  
“你认识其他的白披风吗？”  
“他们平时都和你玩什么？”  
“费城第一超级英雄带你飞过吗？”  
“你到底是怎么认识他们的啊？”  
……  
一件一件问的Freddy飘飘欲仙。  
他现在是学校里最酷最牛的孩子了，是所有人心中的校园之星。超人和他的那位朋友使用过的餐盘被套上玻璃罩放在学校展示柜最显眼的地方，旁边贴着他们三个人勾肩搭背的合照。他挤在两个肌肉壮汉中间，呲着牙眯着眼笑得像个小傻子。  
他的名字自然也挂在荣誉墙上，前面写着大都会超级英雄、费城超级英雄及本校终身荣誉校友。他的其他家人也有出镜，标了名字，时髦值高到飞。  
他不再是可有可无的人了。曾经他端着餐盘走进食堂，人们原本见他就像见了臭鼬，躲闪不及，现在倒成了香饽饽，刚从门口露个影子，就有人争相对他示好——他都三天没和Billy吃过饭了。  
“别挤别挤，一个一个来！”Freddy对被簇拥的现状很是受用，兴奋的满面红光，在人群中摆手：“女士优先，请男性同胞们自觉靠后，谢谢。”  
几个寄到前排的男孩臭着脸，骂骂咧咧的瞪了几眼身边的女生，走到后排去了。  
“喂，没听到吗，女士优先。”其中一个还不忘拉上早已被挤到边缘的Billy.  
身为白披风英雄本人的Billy哭笑不得：“我是……”  
“是什么啊？是什么也不能插队。你要能站前面，那我也能站。”  
“我也是，凭什么啊？”  
原本已经乖乖走到后排的男生又心有不服，往前挤着。女生又不肯被挤开，一来二去的，Freddy的拐杖差点被挤掉。  
“哎哎哎我要被你们踩死了！把我挤死了就什么料也没有了！”人群中的小瘸子惊恐大叫，身旁的女生怕真的把他挤出什么毛病，赶忙后退，在他周围形成了一层真空地带。  
后面的男生来不及退，挤得更厉害了。  
Billy只感觉人群一动，他就被甩到墙根，若不是穿的厚，肋骨恐怕都要断掉几根。  
很好，够了，他差不多快被挤够了。  
“Freddy！我要回家了！”  
他的喊声被其他人的声音淹没，Freddy似乎并没听见。  
Billy挪到走廊窗边，开窗跳出教学楼，回头看一眼Freddy，他还在和其他人聊得火热。  
Billy挑挑眉，背着包走出学校。  
“今天也不和Freddy一起，哈？”  
Mary等人早就等在校门口，见到Billy一个人出来，倒是一点都不意外。  
Billy撇嘴：“校园红人，忙得很，没空搭理我。”  
察觉到Billy语气里的憋闷，Mary也不知该怎么劝他，只说这些都是暂时的，等大家的新鲜劲儿过了，自然没人缠着Freddy了。  
Billy嘴上应着，心情却没变好。  
事情不仅是Freddy被缠着而已。  
从前他们还都透明着的时候，Freddy最爱和自己说话，时时刻刻缠着他，就算是遇上恶霸找事，或是在食堂找不到一席之地，也总是两个人一起面对。  
好吧，在他沉迷当付费拍照英雄的时候，曾经抛弃过Freddy一段时间，害他被提公文包——这件事，是他做的不对。  
但不管怎么说，他们是最好的朋友了，事情和以前还没盖章的时候完全不一样。  
Freddy现在开始不理他了。虽然肯定不是故意的，但客观事实如此，也不是他忽略一两次就能不存在的。  
Freddy是学校里的明星，而能永久记录他明星一幕的照片里，留下的是沙赞，是费城第一超级英雄，却半点没有Billy Batson的影子。  
有好几次他被挤到一边，都想干脆喊一声“Shazam！”变身，把这场闹剧平息掉，但一来在经历过希瓦纳博士的恐怖追杀之后，他明白隐藏自己的真实身份有多重要，不必要绝对不会在别人面前变身，这二来，看着Freddy高兴的模样，他又有点不忍心。  
Freddy有多不喜欢被人忽视，Billy最清楚。他一直咋咋唬唬上蹿下跳，只是想做一个引人注意的小孩。在他心里，“怪人”总比“可怜的小瘸子”好太多。现在他终于成为了学校里的风云人物，把恶霸富二代、热血运动男、摇滚乐吉他手这些乱七八糟的家伙比下去，可以算是梦想成真，Billy怎么能抢他的风头呢？  
好兄弟不该这样做。  
但Billy就是特别不爽。  
Freddy身边围绕的，都是被白披风吸引来的那些人，轻则挖点料听点八卦，重则想套套近乎，自己也和超级英雄搭点边——Freddy怎么能选这样的人做朋友？  
真正的朋友应该是像他们这样的，只因为彼此是本人，而非别的什么利益考量，才成为朋友。天底下只有Billy Batson不会打白披风的主义，因为他就是白披风，他才该是Freddy最该交的朋友。  
是Freddy告诉他什么才是家人，什么才是朋友，但转眼间两个人就生疏了很多。Freddy被学校的人包围着，开心的不得了，而这一切又正是他自己想要的，Billy没有半点理由去夺走。  
全费城，不，全世界只有两个人能飞到费城的最高点一起喝冰可乐，这种关系是绝无仅有，别人给不了的。  
如果Freddy没意识到这一点，这是他的损失。Billy想法有些气鼓鼓的，回到家也一副少精没神的样子，应了一句“我上楼了”就把自己关在房间里。  
“Billy和Freddy怎么了？”Vasquaz太太问道。Billy这个孩子一开始不太合群，都是被Freddy带着才渐渐接受这个家庭，现在大家都是一家人，若是有了隔阂，还是早些想办法消除的好。  
可Mary却是一副很放心的态度：“小男孩，都是这样的。”  
好一会Freddy才进门来，脸上的红还没消退，一脸兴奋过度的模样。  
“Billy呢？”Freddy看了一圈，都不见Billy人影。  
Darla指指楼上：“你好几天不和他混在一起，他不高兴了。”  
“有吗？”Freddy回忆了一下，没有吧，他们不是每天一起上学很正常吗？  
“没有吗？”Darla反问道，她坐在沙发上打开电视，没有看向Freddy.  
“Darla，这态度是怎么回事？”Freddy一下受了冷遇，有些莫名其妙：“我惹你生气了？”  
“你惹Billy生气了。”Darla小嘴撅着，飞速的换着台：“我是替Billy分担生气。”  
Freddy皱眉，接着拄着他的小拐杖一瘸一瘸的上楼了。  
“Billy？”他敲门。  
门里半天才应一句：“没锁。”  
他当然知道没锁，这可是他自己的房间。但Billy显然不打算亲自给他开门，Freddy只好自己推门进去，看见Billy正躺在上铺，玩Eugene淘汰的掌机。  
“忙着呢？”他问的试探——Billy好像确实有点生气，但又好像只是单纯的沉迷游戏没功夫搭理他。  
Billy随口哼了一声算是回答，眼都没抬一下。  
见对方不打算和自己搭呛，Freddy拧着个眉，一脸茫然又诧异——好吧，他这几天是有点飘，没和Billy一起吃午饭，总不至于这点小事就闹成这样吧？  
但他又不能直接问，如果Billy没在生气，这会显得他很小心眼——他得是Billy的酷朋友，而不是一直被他照顾情绪的小瘸子。  
装酷，装酷，我们可是费城最酷的超级英雄朋友。  
但一直没人说话，屋里的气氛有点沉闷。  
Freddy装作若无其事，其实猛翻书包——有个学画画的高年级生要他把白披风的画像带给他的挚友，Freddy很喜欢这张画，他觉得Billy一定也会喜欢的，这正是打破沉默的好道具。  
“Billy，咳。”他不自然的清了清嗓子，郑重其事道：“我给你带了点东西。”  
Billy没搭腔，眼神都没给一个。  
“Billy？你在听我说话吗？”  
Billy关了游戏机跳下床，道：“我出门了。”  
“你去哪儿？”Freddy觉得奇怪，以往他们都一起出门，怎么这次Billy突然撂下这句话就要走？  
“也和你没什么关系吧。”Billy说道。  
“怎么和我没关系了？”Freddy放下书包：“我们可以一起去啊？”  
Billy看着他几秒钟，没特别说什么，就拉开门要走。  
“Billy，你把话说清楚再走，你到底在不爽什么，总要说句话吧？是午饭吗？是因为我最近午饭没和你一起吃吗？”Freddy也有点不高兴了，什么事不能直接说，非要这样搞得两方都不痛快？  
Billy好像突然恢复到刚来这个家的样子，对他隔着一层空气墙，Freddy最知道他了，这人面上什么都不说的时候，心里话多的很呢。  
果然，Billy发出那种轻蔑讽刺又冷淡的哼声，他前些日子听惯了。可现在不是前些日子，Billy早融入这个家了，单只对Freddy这样，让他心里无名火大。  
“干什么？看我不顺眼啊？”  
Billy可算开口了，声音还是最初的少精没神：“只是觉得，你有你的私人空间，我也有我的。”  
“什么私人空间？”Freddy纳闷，他俩住同一个房间，除了洗漱用品和内裤，所有东西都是公用的，哪有什么私人空间！  
“你身边有其他朋友可以玩，我也有其他朋友，并不是非要和你黏在一起不可，况且，我们还有正事要办，总是你等我我等你，耽误时间。”Billy说着背起书包就要往外走，又停下补了一句：“我一个人也能抓坏人。”  
Freddy可算听明白了。  
哦，你有其他朋友了呗，有正义联盟了呗，嫌我碍手碍脚耽误你抓坏人的时间呗。  
“你想拆伙？”Freddy脱口而出，他梗着脖子一副张牙舞爪的气势，其实心里早就瘪了半截。  
学校里的人喜欢白披风。  
而他作为“粉丝”和“偶像”的唯一接洽口，被蜂拥而至的路人甲乙丙丁冲到找不着北，的确花时间耗精力，但他喜欢听他们讲他的朋友。  
不再是他一个人絮絮叨叨，对超级英雄的事迹娓娓道来，好像是费城唯一对此感兴趣的狂热小疯子。他们真的喜欢白披风，像他一样能将白披风的英勇事迹倒背如流，夸大无数倍后传给别人听。白披风成了一个象征，一个费城的定心丸。而他们实际再说他的朋友，在说日常被他们忽视的Billy Batson——他们看不见Billy Batson有着多么纯洁的内心，多么强大的力量，多么坚定的信念，他们只能看到一个普通孩子的外表，而对他的伟大和勇敢一无所知。这些人中只有Freddy是他的朋友，只有Freddy真正了解他，只有Freddy是他传奇故事的见证人。  
他从前以为，自己只是享受万众瞩目的感觉，享受出风头的感觉，但这个认知慢慢变了——如果他想要别人看他，只需大喊一声“Shazam！”，青色紧身衣白色披风的帅哥超级英雄就可以飞过人群，享受所有人的瞩目。  
但这没有意义。  
他现在才意识到，他是Billy Batson最好的朋友，这件事让他骄傲不已。  
不是因为他没有别的选择，也不是因为Billy赋予了他超能力，而单纯的因为他们是最好的朋友，而所有人都崇拜着Billy（只是他们不知道），这让他很为他的朋友高兴。  
而现在Billy一个人拎着书包要出门，嘴上说着什么“我一个人也能抓坏人”。  
Freddy当然知道，他的能力不过是Billy的几分之一，Billy真正的强大，甚至是可以和超人比肩的。他该是“那群人”，每天在群星中穿越，或是在地球的任意一个角落执行刺激的秘密任务，而不是每天和他一起放学，吃完晚饭做完作业之后从窗子里翻出去，绕着费城一圈一圈的飞。  
他有着墨丘利的速度，比他飞得快的多，根本没必要等他不是吗？  
Billy甩下书包，回头瞪视Freddy：“是你想拆伙吧？”  
Freddy回瞪回去：“怎么是我想拆伙？是你自己要加入正义联盟了，不打算理我了，就对我阴阳怪气，怎么反倒赖在我头上？”  
Billy瞠目结舌，怎么又扯上正义联盟了？他是要加入正义联盟，可也只是预备军，每周只有一天晚上呆在瞭望塔，只是不睡在家里而已。  
他只是个小孩，跟蝙蝠侠解释了半天他的能力，变身后有无限的精力，甚至可以成百上千年不休息，根本不用八点半回家睡觉之后，这才获得了每周一天的见习机会，要正式加入，还早八百年呢。  
明明是Freddy做惯了校园红人，被那么多朋友追捧，不打算再和他混在一起，和正义联盟有什么关系？  
“我什么时候不打算理你了？”明明是你不打算理我了。  
“你刚才就不打算理我了。”Freddy有点委屈，他被人提公文包都没这么委屈过：“而且你还说你一个人也能抓坏人，这不是打算拆伙是什么？”  
天地良心。  
Billy只是赌气那么说，想要早点离开房间，去搞一点的地方吹吹冷风，再冲下来揍几个坏人，好把Freddy这几天不搭理他的事情忘干净——他可深深记着七宗罪的丑恶面貌，若是在融入这个家之前接触到那个魔球，他还真不一定就不受蛊惑，可现在，他时时刻刻记着。  
他不觉得自己有什么纯净心灵——有纯净心灵的人哪会逃学逃家一条龙呢？此时此刻他不受蛊惑，完全是因为他的家人，他的朋友。  
他有了归宿，他不想让他们失望，成为超级英雄就是这么单纯的理由。  
所以他得学会放宽心，凡事不能往坏的方面想，Mary也说了，过几日热度散了，日子就会恢复原状。甚至更好，没人会欺负Freddy了，他也能沾点光，成为荣誉校友没留下名字的小跟班。  
他不在乎世人认不认识Billy Batson，不认识更好，把白披风的生活和私下分开，让他也更轻松些。但如果Freddy想要风光无限，他不介意变成白披风为他站出来无数次。  
他们是朋友，朋友间不能那么小气。  
“我只是说我能。”Billy意识到两个人刚才说话都有些冲，以至于意思理解互有误会：“没说我想。”  
Freddy噎住：“那你是不想拆伙？”  
“你怎么说着说着就说到拆伙？”Billy干脆往屋内走几步，在椅子上坐下来：“我是看你最近总是被一大群新朋友簇拥，觉得你可能会有一段时间没空参加夜间私密小活动。你不去，我就只能自己去了。”  
“我没说不去啊。”Freddy皱眉，“再说我哪来什么新朋友。”  
Freddy继续在书包里掏啊掏：“都是你的小粉丝，要不就是给你画了画，要不就是给你做了小饼干，杂七杂八东西可多了，我背一路背的要累死。本来想干脆飞回来，但又突然发现，我根本没有超级力量啊，飞回来还不是一样沉，最后还是坐电车回来的。”  
Freddy的书包鼓鼓囊囊，抓出一把一把的饼干袋子和小手工：“Darla跟我说，她们女生之间流行什么往小饼干里掺头发和指甲，吃了之后据说能锁住男生的心，我路上查到好几个，都给扔了。”  
“……”Billy看着他一把一把往外掏，真是哭笑不得——若要是这样，他们两个刚才到底在别扭些什么啊？  
“他们真的很喜欢你。”Freddy皱着眉一脸嫌弃：“有的也太喜欢了，不太正常。这要是在哥谭，你已经造出好几个超级反派了。”  
“别乌鸦嘴。”Billy拿胳膊撞他一下，想了想又说：“我就算真的加入正义联盟，也不会和你拆伙的。”  
Freddy没出声，但喜的眉毛扬起来。  
“真的，你想想，他们都是好严肃的大人，多大年纪了，都三十多了，我们也不是一代人啊。”Billy衷心希望瞭望塔没在窃听他：“就好像和老师做朋友一样。”  
“那倒是。”Freddy接受这个说法：“但他们还是好酷。”  
“是啊。”Billy和他同款憧憬了大约三秒钟，又问道：“你想去吃点起司牛肉堡，喝点冰可乐吗？”  
“哦！你想去威廉·佩恩新装的头上自拍吗？”  
“拿上手机，我们走！”  
一阵踢踢踏踏的下楼声响过后，Mary又翻了一页书，对Vasquaz夫人道：“我就说吧。”  
几分钟后，一条街外有着闪电劈过的声音，没引起任何人的特别注意。毕竟，自从白披风出现在费城之后，电流的兹啪声在费城人民心中，就是守护者的声音。


End file.
